Past Meets Present
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Part 3 of the Chloe Saga. The Winchesters head to California to help their friend Bailee. Jealousy, joy, drama and heartache follow. Will Dean and Chloe's marriage be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chloe stretched out across the backseat of the impala and tried to find a comfortable way to lay as Dean drove down the dark road. They were half way to California to help a friend. All she knew about this friend was, she was a vampire slayer named Bailee. The brothers met Bailee a few months before they went to Vegas and met Chloe. Now, Bailee was having a demon problem and asked for help, so off to California they go. Chloe had never been to California, but always wanted to go. She just wasn't to sure about this Bailee girl. _"What does she look like? What is she like?" _She thought to herself. Chloe have never even heard of a slayer, but the brothers filled her in on what a slayer is. Supposedly,slayers are really strong and great fighters. _"Guess we will see,"_ Chloe thought to herself. Chloe sighed and sat up, she looked up front and noticed Sam had his head leaned against the window, sleeping.

She placed a hand on Dean's shoulder then whispered,"hey"

"Hey baby, i thought you would be asleep by now." He said.

She sighed again,"I tried, but i can't get comfortable. Do you think we can get a room and sleep for a few hours?"

"I was planning on driving through the night, so we get there quicker."

"Please," She begged,"I'm so tired and just want to sleep."

He sighed,"fine, I'll stop at the next town."

"Thank you so much." She said happily then kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled,"you owe me."

She laughed,"whatever baby."

Around 10 minutes later, Dean pulled into a small town and stopped at the first hotel he saw. After getting them a room, he pulled the car in front of their room.

Dean punched Sam's shoulder,"wake up man."

Sam opened his eyes and looked around,"what's going on?"

"We're stopping for the night." Dean said.

They all got out of the car, Chloe grabbed the hotel key out of Dean's hand and walked to the door. She unlocked the door and walked in, leaving the brothers outside.

"No, that's fine. We don't need your help, you can go in." Dean yelled sarcastically at her.

Sam laughed as he grabbed his bag out of the trunk, Dean rolled his eyes then grabbed his and Chloe's bag. The brothers walked into the room and found Chloe in one of the two beds, already asleep.

Dean smiled as he set their bags down on the floor, he grabbed some clothes to sleep in then quickly changed while Sam was in the bathroom changing. Once done, he pulled the blankets back and laid down beside Chloe. He threw his arm around her and cuddled up to her. Sam walked out of the bathroom and climbed into the other bed, alone. He reached over and turned the lamp off, causing the room to go pitch black. Sam laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Within minutes, all three were fast asleep.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

The next day, Chloe woke up by herself. She looked over at the other bed and saw Sam watching tv, but she didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Where's Dean?" She asked Sam as she sat up in bed.

"Gone to get some food. I think he is getting some burgers and fries." Sam said, never looking away from the tv.

Chloe stomach turned at the thought of all that fried food, she placed a hand over her mouth then quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" Sam yelled, all he heard was her throwing up.

"Gross." He mumbled as he turned the volume up.

A few minutes later,Chloe walked out of the bathroom and sighed as she sat on the edge of Sam's bed.

Sam turned the tv off and looked at her,"Hey, are you ok?"

"I don't know." She mumbled before looking at him,"Sam, I'm late."

"Late? As in..."

"Yeah." she whispered.

"So, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know,I haven't taken a test. I haven't even told Dean yet. I don't know how he will react."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"Really?" She asked him looking hopeful.

He nodded his head,"Yes, really."

She looked at him and smiled,"Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem Lo, when Dean gets back I'll get you a test so you'll know."

Dean opened the door,carrying a bag of fast food and saw them jump,"Yeah, that's not suspicious at all."

"I've got to go get something." Sam said and headed for the door, before he walked out he winked at Chloe.

"Don't tell me your still mad about what happened at the B&B?" Chloe asked him as she stood up.

"Oh you mean when my brother professed his love for my wife? Why would i be mad about that?" He asked bitterly

"Come on, that wasn't him. It was the ghost, professing his love, not Sam. Plus i thought you were over that."

"Whatever." Dean mumbled as he sat the bag of food down on the table.

"Dean, listen to me. Your my husband, you are the one that i love. Sam is like a brother to me and he sees me like a sister. We just talk, that's it."

"Talk about what? Like just now, what were you two talking about?" He asked.

She opened her mouth then closed it when no words came out.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better." He said as he went to walk away.

She grabbed his arm,"Wait, Dean, it's not like that. It's not anything you're probably thinking, i just don't know how to say it. It's pretty terrifying."

"What is it?" He asked worried.

She took a deep breath,"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

She rolled her eyes,"Late, you know late, my girly thing is late."

"Ok"

"And I've been feeling really tired lately."

"Ok."

"And i just had to rush to the bathroom and throw up."She said waiting for him to catch on.

"Ok." He said,"OH...late...tired...sick...are you? are you pregnant?"

"I don't know, i haven't taken a test. That is where Sam is going, to get one."

"Why was that terrifying to tell me?"

"Cause we haven't talked about the whole baby thing before. I didn't know where your head was at."

"Well. on one hand I'm pretty excited, i mean a baby? That awesome, but on the other hand..."

"This isn't the life for a baby." She finished for him,"Yeah, that's what i have been thinking too."

He walked up close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist,"If we are pregnant, don't worry. We will make it work, ok?"

"Ok." She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He lightly kissed her then smiled,"A baby huh? That's really great."

"Well, we don't know for sure yet. It could just be a false alarm."

"Where the hell is Sammy with that test." Dean asked.

She laughed,"Calm down, he will be back soon."

A few minutes later Sam walked back into the hotel room with a small brown paper bag.

He handed it to Chloe,"Here is that thing you wanted."

"It's ok Sam, i told him."

"Good," Sam turned to look at Dean and smiled,"How awesome is this, a baby? You two could be having a baby."

Chloe held up the bag,"Well, guess its time to find out."

Dean gave her a quick kiss before she walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later she walked out and took a quick step back when both boys were standing in front of the door.

"Geez guys, you scared me."

"Well?" They both asked with eager smiles on their faces.

She laughed,"We won't know yet, it takes a few minutes."

"I'll go wait outside, give you two some privacy." Sam said before walking out of the door.

Once he was gone Chloe turned to Dean,"So, this is it? You ready to find out?"

"Yes...no...i mean, yes. I just don't know how to feel if your not. I didn't think i wanted a baby till you told me, you might be pregnant."

"I know what you mean" She said with a huge smile.

He kissed her then rested his forehead against hers,"Is it time?" He whispered.

She looked at his watch,"Yeah, it's time."

He kissed her again before smiling,"Ok, I'm ready. Go look."

She took a deep breath,"Ok, here goes."

She slowly walked into the bathroom and looked at the test stick. She walked out of the bathroom hiding it against her chest and looked at Dean.

"What does it say?" He asked.

With tears in her eyes, she turned it around so he could see the big plus sign.

"Your...your preg...we're going to have a baby?" He stuttered.

She nodded and with tears falling down her smiling face. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, swinging her around the room. He sat her back down on the ground and kissed her passionately.

"I can't believe. We're going to have a baby. A baby." He yelled.

Sam rushed in the room when he heard all the noise,"Well?"

"I'm pregnant." She yelled with excitement.

Sam ran across the room to hug them both,"This is so great, I'm going to be a uncle."

"We need to celebrate." Dean said.

"I thought we needed to get to California." Chloe said.

"We can celebrate when we get there." Sam said

"Yeah, that's a...plan." Dean said.

"Alright, you two eat and I'll go take a shower. Then we'll hit the road." Chloe said as she grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Sam looked at his brother,"Bailee doesn't know you got married does she?"

Dean sighed,"no, everything happened so fast i haven't had time to talk to her."

"And Chloe doesn't know about your fling with Bailee?"

Dean sighed again,"no."

"I'm glad I'm not you." Sam said laughing as he walked over to the table to eat his lunch.

"Yeah, i wish i wasn't me right now." Dean mumbled to himself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later on that night, they arrived in Sunnydale. Dean drove through town then turned onto Autumn Lane and parked in front of Bailee's house. They got out of the car then walked up to the front door. Dean knocked on the door then took a small step back. Sam stood beside him and Chloe stood behind the brothers. Bailee opened the door with a huge grin.

"Hey guys." She yelled as she threw herself into Dean's arms.

Dean hugged her back,"Hey Bailee."

She lightly stroked his cheek,"I have missed you so much."

Chloe rolled her eyes, already not liking this girl.

"I see you dyed your hair." Dean mumbled, changing the subject.

She ran her hands through her red hair,"yeah, brown is so boring."

Chloe looked down at her brown hair_,"maybe i should change my hair."_ She thought to herself.

Sam cleared his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Bailee looked over at him,"Sam, it's good to see you too."

"You too Bailee." Sam said.

"Well, come on in you guys." She said as she held the door open.

The boys walked in, Chloe went to take a step inside when the door slammed in her face.

"Ouch." She whispered before knocking on the door.

Bailee opened the door and looked at Chloe with a confused look on her face,"who the hell are you?"

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Alright here is the first chapter of my new story. If you are not familiar with my character Bailee, then you can read my first story "Under a Harvest Moon." But, if you don't want to read it all you really need to know is, the brothers went to Sunnydale. While there they met Bailee and her watcher Grayson. The brothers helped her stop a harvest, which was a bunch of vamps trying to get their master out of hell. While helping Baliee and Dean had a little fling, then when they stopped the harvest the brothers left town. That is the short version of it lol Anyways hope you enjoyed it and hope you will review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who the hell are you?" Bailee asked again.

"I'm Chloe Winchester, and I'm guessing you're Bailee."

"Winchester?" Bailee asked with confusing in her voice as she turned to looked at the brothers.

Dean cleared his throat,"um yeah, this is my wife, Chloe."

"Oh, wow. Well, congratulations." Bailee said with a fake smile on her face.

"Awkward." Sam whispered before walking into the library.

"Well, this causes for a celebration. Beers for everyone, I'll be right back." Bailee said as she walked to the kitchen.

"No beer for me, I'll take a water." Chloe called out.

"I'll go tell her." Dean said as he walked after her.

"Bailee, I..." Dean started to say as he walked into the kitchen.

"Your wife?" Bailee interrupted,"how could you not tell me you have a wife?"

"I'm sorry, i meet her a few months after we left here and things have been so crazy i haven't had a chance to tell you." He explained.

"That is no excuse, i know we haven't talk in awhile. But, it doesn't take long to pick up a phone and say 'Hi, i got married."

"I know, but like i said, things have been crazy."

"Well, a heads up would have been nice so i would know not to throw myself at you," She covered up her face with her hands,"Oh god, i am so stupid."

"Hey, you are not stupid." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist then mumbled,"I feel stupid."

"Well. you shouldn't. You're the amazing Bailee, you can kick ass better than any girl i know." He said as she took a step back.

She laughed,"thanks for that."

"You welcome." He said smiling.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek then moved her lips over to his, her lips were only a few inches from his.

"Bailee..we can't" He whispered.

She smiled,"I know, i was just saying thanks."

She took a step back then walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a few beers. She handed one to Dean then opened up one for herself. She took a big swig before saying,"guess we need to get back to the others."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

What Bailee and Dean didn't know was, while they were talking, Chloe walked toward the kitchen to help them. She stopped short when she saw Dean and Bailee standing close to each other and talking quietly. She stood there and watched her husband hug Bailee, then Bailee kissed him on the cheek, when she saw their lips inches from each other, she realized she had seen enough. She turned around and quietly walked away with tears in her eyes.

Sam looked up when her heard someone walked toward the front door,when he saw it was Chloe, he called for her. She ignored him as she opened the door and walked out onto the porch, she sat down on the top step and looked up at the stars. Sam stood up from the table and followed her outside.

"Hey, you ok?"Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little sick." She said before thinking to herself,_"at least that's not a total lie."_

He sat down beside her and wiped away the tear on her cheek,"don't lie to me."

She sighed,"It's just...i don't trust this Bailee chick."

"Bailee not to bad. She's a nice girl." Sam said

Chloe scoffed,"I just saw her and Dean in the kitchen looking pretty friendly."

"Oh." Sam said. _"You better not screw things up Dean."_ He thought to himself.

"Sam, can i ask you something and you'll be 100% honest with me?"

"Of course."

"When you and Dean were here last time to help, did something happened between Dean and Bailee?"

"I...I think you need to ask Dean that." Sam said.

"That's ok, i think i just got my answer." She said sadly.

"Look, it doesn't matter if anything happened or not. He is married to you and now you two are having a baby." Sam said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

She smiled,"yeah, i guess you're right."

He patted her hand and smiled when she didn't pull away, he was glad that she was starting to trust him again, he had really missed their closeness. She laid her head on his shoulder as they looked up at the stars together.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"Where did they go?" Bailee asked as they walked into the library.

"I don't know." Dean said as he sat down at the table.

She sat down beside him and laughed,"I just can't believe you're married."

"How is that funny?" Dean asked her.

"It's just, your not the married type. You are more the one night stand type." She said.

"Hey, that's not true." He said

She laughed again,"of course it's true. The only way i could see you marrying some girl is if you knocked her up."

"Well, actually she is pregnant. We just found out earlier today. So you see, you don't know me as well as you though, i married her cause i love her. Having a baby is just a added bonus." Dean said angrily.

She laid her hand on his arm before saying softly,"I'm sorry, you're right. I don't know you, but i want to."

He stood up from the table,"I'm going to go find Chloe and Sam."

Bailee sighed as he walked away,"you are messing it girl." She said quietly to herself.

Dean looked out the small window on the front door and saw them sitting beside each other on the steps, looking up at the stars and quietly talking. Dean felt a little jealous, seeing them sitting so close together. He sighed and felt angry with himself, he was suppose to be over this jealous crap. He took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked them.

They both turned around and looked at him.

"I came out to get some fresh air and Sam came out to keep me company." Chloe told him.

"I'm going to go inside." Sam said as he stood up and walked inside.

Dean sat down beside Chloe and placed his hand on her stomach,"how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. How are you?" She asked.

He shrugged,"I'm fine, why wouldn't i be?"

"I just figured you would feel a little awkward being around your wife and a ex fling." She said.

He sighed,"I'm sorry baby, i should have told you about my past with Bailee."

She looked at him,"yeah, you should have. Why didn't you tell me? Do you still have feeling for her?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what happened?" She asked.

"What does it matter? She was my past and you are my future."

"Well, right now she is in our present. So, i think i have a right to know."

He sighed,"alright, last time we were here, i had sex with her. It was only one time and nothing has happened since, even earlier in the kitchen nothing happened except i hugged her and she kissed my cheek. There is nothing between me and her, ok?"

She nodded her head,"ok i believe you. I'm sorry, guess it's my hormones going all crazy."

He kissed her,"it's ok. You're carrying my baby, i have to forgive you."

She laughed,"oh, is that the only reason?"

"Well, that and cause i love you." He said smiling.

She smiled back,"i love you too."

He stood up and held out his hand before saying,"alright, lets go see what Bailee needs help with then we'll go get a hotel and sleep. Sound good?"

She grabbed his hand so he could help pull her up,"sounds good to me."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-so I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but i wanted to get it out so i can keep the story going. Don't worry there will be more drama lol Thanks to Angelyn and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing :) Also thanks to everyone who has read and added the story to their favorites. Even though i don't really like the chapter, i hope you all enjoy it :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe and Dean walked into the house then walked into the library where Sam and Bailee were sitting at the table.

"Is everything ok?" Bailee asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Dean said as he sat down.

"That's great." Bailee said with a fake smile.

_"Yeah right, I'm on to you fake bitch."_ Chloe thought to herself as she sat down beside Dean.

"Alright, why don't you tell us what's going on Bailee." Dean said.

"There have been some usual deaths around here lately and it's not vampires. It has to be a demon or at least that is what I'm thinking. I've never dealt with a demon before and i figured you guys have. So, that's why i called." She explained.

"Well, i guess we will start researching." Sam said.

"Where's Grayson?" Dean asked her.

"He's at a watchers retreat, so I'm doing this solo."

"Not anymore, we're here to help." Dean said.

Bailee smiled at him,"thanks."

"Who's Grayson?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.

"My watcher." Bailee told her.

Chloe nodded her head like she understood, but she had no idea what a watcher was. She stayed quiet while everyone else talked.

Dean stood up from the table,"well, it's late. I think we should get started on this tomorrow, I'm tired and i know Chloe is tired."

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Sam said as he stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" Bailee asked.

"Going to find a hotel and sleep. We'll be back in the morning." Dean said.

"You guys can stay here again, my beds are comfortable. Remember?" She asked while looking at Dean.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she stood up_,"i really don't like this girl." _She thought to herself.

"No thanks, we'll just get a hotel." Dean said.

"You sure? I don't mind." Bailee said.

"We're sure." Chloe said as she pushed Dean toward the front door.

"See you tomorrow." Sam and Dean called out.

Bailee stood on the porch as she watched them walk to the car. Her eyes narrowed in anger when they landed on Chloe. Feeling eyes on her, Chloe turned around and saw the look Bailee gave her. She lowered her eyebrows in confusion and turned back around.

_"What is her problem?"_ Chloe thought to herself as she got in the car.

Bailee smiled and waved as they drove down the road. Once they were gone,Bailee walked back in the house. She walked upstairs to her bedroom. After stripping her clothes off, then she walked to her bathroom and turned on the water. After the bathtub was filled with warm water, she slowly lowered herself into the bathtub.

She laid her head back against the tub and sighed,"I've got to come up with a new plan."

She quickly sat up and smiled,"wait, I've got it. I'll just get rid of her."

"But how will i do that?" She thought to herself as she laid her head back against the bathtub,she closed her eyes as she thought up a new plan.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Around 10 minutes later, Dean pulled into a hotel parking lot and got out of the car to get them a room.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam yelled at him.

Dean leaned down and looked in the window,"what?"

"If you don't mind. Get me a separate room so i can start researching tonight and not keep you two up." Sam said.

Dean nodded his head then walked inside the building. Sam turned around in his seat to look at Chloe.

"You feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Dean told me what happened back then and tonight. He hasn't lied to me before and i don't think he is now. But, i still don't trust Bailee. Something is not right." She said.

"What do you mean? You think something is wrong with Bailee?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it, it's just a feeling i have."

"I believe you, i just haven't notice anything. But, I'll be on the look out."

"Thanks, Sammy." She said smiling.

He laid his hand on top of hers and smiled back,"you welcome, Lo."

He quickly moved his hand when Dean opened the car door and sat down.

Dean handed a key to Sam before saying,"alright man, you are in room 39 and we are in room 38."

"Thanks, man." Sam said.

"No problem." Dean mumbled as he cranked up the car then drove across the parking lot. When he saw their room numbers, he parked in front of it. They all grabbed their bags and walked toward their room. After telling Sam night, Chloe and Dean walked into their room.

Chloe sat her bag down then crawled into the king size bed and laid down.

"I love big beds." She said laughing.

Dean laid down beside her and smiled as he watched her roll around on the bed. _"She is so beautiful."_ He thought to himself. Everytime he looked at her, he fell more and more in love with her. Yes, he was attracted to Bailee at one time. But, since the day he met Chloe, she was all he could think about and she was all that he wanted. No girl compared to Chloe in his eyes. She stopped laughing when she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about you." He said.

She smiled,"you better be."

"Trust me, there are only two things on my mind. You and our baby." He said before lifting up her shirt to reveal her stomach. He leaned down and lightly kissed her stomach. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled.

He looked up at her,"I can't believe we are going to have a baby."

"I know, I'm so excited." She said smiling.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I was thinking tomorrow i would try to make a doctors appointment somewhere, figure out how far along i am."

"Can i go with you?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Good, i want to be there for everything."

"I'm so glad you said that, i was hoping you would go with me."

He kissed her then wrapped his arms around her,"i won't ever leave your side."

She smiled as she closed her eyes, she quickly fell asleep in Dean's arms.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Chloe woke up to Dean, fresh out of the shower and talking on the phone.

"Alright, thanks. We will be there soon." He said into the phone then ended the call.

"Who was that?" She asked as she slowly got out of bed.

"I made you a doctors appointment. We got lucky, she can see us this morning. Sam will be here soon with breakfast. So, go take a shower and get ready." He said as he slapped her butt and grabbed a pair of socks out of his bag.

She yawned as she grabbed some clean clothes and headed toward the bathroom. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dean slipped on his shoes then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Alright, i got coffee, pancakes and bacon for us," Sam said as he walked into the room,"and cereal with orange juice for Chloe."

"Thanks man. Chloe is taking a shower then we will quickly eat so we don't miss the appointment." Dean said as he sat down at the table and begin eating.

Sam sat across from him,"when is the appointment?"

Dean looked at his watch,"in 45 minutes."

Before Sam could say anything, Chloe walked out of the bathroom,"morning Sammy."

"Morning, Lo. I got your favorite." Sam said as he held up a box of Lucky Charms.

"Awesome, i love Lucky Charms." She said as she grabbed the box and poured some in a bowl. After adding some milk she sat down at the table and ate a big bite. She chewed for a second before she felt sick, she dropped the bowl down on the table and ran to the bathroom.

"Gross." The brothers mumbled before taking another bite of their food.

A few minutes later, she walked back out of the bathroom and moaned,"ugh, i guess baby doesn't like Lucky Charms."

"You want some of my food?" Sam asked her.

"No, i don't think my stomach could handle anything else."

Dean shoved the last bite in his mouth then stood up,"alright, it's time to go."

Chloe looked at Sam as he stood up,"you're going too?"

"Of course, I've got to to be there for my nephew." Sam said.

"Or niece." She said.

"No. it's nephew." He said smiling.

"Ok, if you say so."She said laughing as they walked out the door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

30 minutes later, the Winchesters were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Chloe to be called back. Before long a tall blond headed nurse walked out and called for her,the brothers both jumped up out of their chair.

Chloe slowly stood up and laughed,"calm down guys."

She walked over to the nurse with the boys following her.

"I'm Chloe." She told the nurse.

The nurse looked at Sam and Dean,"and which one of you is the father?"

Dean raised his hand a little,"that would be me."

Sam smiled,"I'm the uncle."

The nurse laughed,"I'm sorry, but only the father can come into the room."

"Ok, I'll wait out here." Sam said sadly as he sat back down in a chair.

Chloe and Dean laughed as they followed the nurse back to a room. After checking her blood pressure,asking a lot of questions and giving her a pregnancy test, the nurse left. A few minutes later a short dark headed doctor walked in.

"Hi, you must be Chloe and Dean, I'm Dr. Jan Reed. Says here you are here to confirm your pregnancy." Dr. Reed said as she looked over Chloe's file.

"Yes, we are." Chloe said smiling.

Dr. Reed looked at her file again,"well, i do have some news for you."

"What?" Dean asked as they looked at her with eager smiles.

Dr. Reed looked at the happy couple and smiled,"you are indeed pregnant."

Chloe looked at Dean with a huge grin on her face and tears in her eyes. Dean kissed her forehead and smiled, he had never been so happy before.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hope you liked this chapter, i figured i would put in some cute moments since there was some drama last chapter. Hope it's not to sappy for you all lol Thanks to everyone who is reading and adding the story. Also thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36 and Angelyn for reviewing :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the doctors appointment and a quick bite to eat, they went to Bailee's house. Dean knocked on the front door before opening the door and walking in.

Bailee walked out of the kitchen and smiled,"hey guys and Chloe."

They all said 'hey' before walking into the library and sitting down around the table.

"Where have you guys been?" Bailee asked.

"I had a doctors appointment. The doctor says everything looks great and I'm almost 8 weeks pregnant." Chloe said with a huge smile as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Bailee gave her a fake smile,"that's nice."

Sam cleared his throat before saying,"last night i searched for unusual deaths in the area, but couldn't find any."

Dean looked at Bailee with a angry look,"I thought you said there was a demon running around?"

Chloe sat back in her seat and smirk,_"busted." _She thought to herself.

"There is. Grayson spoke to the cop in charge of the case and asked him to keep the details quiet till we could figure out what was going on. That's why there is nothing online about the murders." Bailee explained.

"Oh." Was all Dean said.

Chloe rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe Dean was falling for Bailee's lies. This girl is up to no good, why couldn't he see it. _"I just hope Sam doesn't believe it."_ She thought to herself.

Bailee took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears,"there was another attack last night."

"What?" The brothers asked in shock.

"I was out on patrol last night. I was walking around down town, when i heard a woman screaming. I ran like hell toward the sound, but i was to late. The girl was dead, but i did see her attacker as he ran away. He looked back at me and smiled before running away."

"What did he look like?" Sam asked.

"I honestly don't remember, it happened to fast. The only thing i do remember was his eyes, they were solid black." Bailee said.

"Yep, sounds like a demon." Dean said.

"I just wish i could have saved that girl." Bailee whispered.

Dean laid a hand on her shoulder,"it's ok. I know you did your best. Don't worry, we will find this guy. We all will go patrolling with you tonight."

She smiled at him,"thank you, Dean."

"No problem. Let's get all of our weapons together cause tonight we are going to kill a demon." Dean said forcefully as he looked at everyone around the table.

Everyone nodded their heads, they were all in.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few hours later after the sun went down, Bailee walked out of her bedroom and begin walking downstairs. She was carrying a duffel bag full of weapons they would need that night. Sam,Dean and Chloe were standing at the front door waiting to leave.

"I was thinking," Bailee said as she stepped off of the last step,"I think prego needs to stay here."

Chloe gave her a dirty look,"don't worry i can handle myself."

Dean looked at Chloe,"maybe she's right. It could get dangerous."

"Dean, I'll be ok. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but i would feel better, if i knew you and our baby was here safe." He said as he laid a hand on her stomach.

She sighed,"alright I'll stay here."

"Thanks babe." He whisper before kissing her softly.

"I'll stay here too." Sam said,"that way i can research and look after Chloe."

Chloe scoffed,"I don't need anyone to look after me."

"Alright, you look after yourself. I'll just keep you company." Sam said.

Chloe laughed,"that's better."

"Ok, problem solved. Let's go Dean." Bailee said as she pushed him toward the door.

He quickly kissed Chloe,"Love you babe."

"Love you too, be safe." She said.

"Always." He whispered to her, then yelled at Sam,"take care of my girl."

Sam threw up his hand and waved,"i will."

After Dean and Bailee walked out the door, Sam and Chloe walked into the library and sat down. Sam turned his laptop on and waited for it to load up.

Chloe looked at him before asking,"so, what do you think?"

"About what?" He asked confused.

"About this imaginary demon Bailee keeps talking about."

Sam sighed,"I don't know. I would hate to think Bailee would lie about something like that, but something does not add up. I searched all night and couldn't find any unusual deaths in this town or any towns near by."

"Exactly, and i know she said, Grayson asked a cop not to say anything. But, she also said Grayson is out of town. So which is it?" Chloe said.

"Unless Grayson spoke to the cop before leaving town." Sam said.

"Yeah, i guess that could have happened. We need to find another watcher and find out if there really is a 'watchers retreat'" Chloe suggested.

Sam begin typing on his laptop,"good plan. I will see what i can find out."

"And I'll find something to keep myself busy and out of the way." Chloe said as she glanced at the books laying on the table. She saw a book on witchcraft and quietly picked it up while Sam wasn't looking. She opened the book and begin to read it, she couldn't explain it. But, she felt stronger as she read spell after spell. She came across a simple floating spell that she wanted to try out, she memorized the spell and waited for the right time to do it. A few minutes later Sam got up and left the room for a glass of water. While he was gone, Chloe grabbed a pencil that was laying on the table, she laid it across the palm of her hand. She concentrated on the pencil as she mumbled the words in the spell, slowly the pencil begin to rise out of her hand. She gasped in surprise and lowered her hand, the pencil floated in the air on it own.

She smiled before whispering to herself,"I could get use to this."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Bailee and Dean walked around the cemetery, looking for anything unusual. So far, they have found nothing. But, they continued walking side by side as they searched every inch of the cemetery.

"That was pretty weird back at the house huh?" Bailee asked him.

He looked at her with a confused look,"what was weird?"

"How your brother jumped at the chance to stay behind with your wife."

"There is nothing going on between them, if that is what you're trying to hint at. They are just really good friends." Dean explained, feeling a little jealous. He quickly ignored it,_"there is nothing going on between them."_ He repeated to himself.

She laughed,"who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

He stopped walked and looked at her before saying angrily,"drop it. There is nothing going on."

She held up her hands,"alright, sorry. I was just joking."

He didn't say anything as he begin walking away.

She ran to catch up with him,"hey, do you remember the first time we patrolled together?"

"Of course i do. We were sitting in this cemetery, waiting for a vamp to show up."

She laughed,"yeah, then we begin play fighting."

He laughed with her,"Till i fell and you landed on top of me."

"Then you almost kissed me." She said as she looked at him.

He cleared his throat,feeling a little uncomfortable,"um, yeah. Then the vamp ran off and we left."

She smiled at the memory,"I know i should have been thinking about catching that vamp, but all i could think about was,'i wish he would kiss me'. Who knows maybe things will go different tonight."

Dean stopped walking again,"alright that's it. You need to stop it."

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"Stop with all the comments and the flirting. I'm a married man now remember? Yes, we have a past and it was great, but i love my wife. So, just stop, ok?"

She shrugged before asking again,"who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed angrily as he went to walk away.

She gently grabbed his arm,"wait Dean, I'm just kidding. I'll stop, i was just having a little fun. Please don't be mad at me."

"I won't be mad, if you stop."

"I will, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

He wipes away a tear that fell down her cheek,"I forgive you."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"You welcome."

"You're such a good friend." She said, as she laid a hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes, then looked down at his lips. All she could think about was kissing him, she remembered how good it felt to kiss him last time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes. She moved her face closer to his, her lips only inches away from his. She could feel his warm breath against her face, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she waited to feel his soft lips against hers.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-i thought i would leave you with a little cliffhanger. Will they kiss or won't they? lol Sadly the Bailee drama is going to get worse before it gets better. That is the only spoiler i will give you lol I hope everyone is liking this story, if you don't like the Bailee drama, i apologize. I don't like drama coming between Dean and Chloe either, but if everything was perfect all the time it would get boring so there has to be drama. Thanks Dean'sFallenAngel36 and Angelyn for reviewing last chapter and for always reviewing. I can always count on you two to let me know what you think and that really means a lot to me. Also thanks to everyone who is reading and adding the story :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bailee's lips were almost on top of Dean's, when he pushed her away. She was so frustrated, she didn't hear his cell phone ring till he took the phone out of his pocket.

_"Stupid phone."_ She thought to herself.

"Hey," Dean said to the person on the phone,"what? Is she ok?"

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Bailee asked with a fake smile.

"That was Sam, Chloe isn't feeling good so he drove her back to the hotel."

"Wow, how nice of Sam to take care of your wife." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Dean took a deep breath as he felt his jealousy rising again,"can you drop me off at the hotel?"

"Sure. Let's go." She said as heading toward the parking lot.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

10 minutes later, Bailee drove into the parking lot and parked in front of the hotel room.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled to her as she got out of the car.

He walked in and was overcome with jealousy again, when he saw Chloe laying in the bed and Sam sitting beside her. He was running his hands through her hair and softly talking.

Dean slammed the door a little harder than he meant to, but boy did it feel good.

Sam looked up,"hey, man."

"Leave." Dean mumbled angrily.

Sam stood up and looked at him with a concern look,"is everything ok?"

Dean cleared his throat,"yeah i just meant, you can leave. I can take care of my wife on my own."

Sam gave him a weird look,"um ok, I'll see you two in the morning."

Sam walked out of the room and wondered what Dean's problem was.

Chloe was wondering the same thing, she sat up in bed and looked at Dean.

"Why are you so grumpy?" She asked him.

He sat down beside her,"I'm not."

"Yes you are, i know you remember." She said with a smile.

"I'm just worried about you." He said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm ok. Just feel a little sick."

He rubbed her stomach,"is our little baby making you sick?"

She smiled as she laid her hand on top of the hand that was on her stomach,"yes, she is."

"Don't you mean he?"

She laughed,"you and your brother are to much alike. You both are hoping for a boy."

He smiled,"having a boy would be fun. I could teach him how to work on cars and i could introduce him to good music."

"But, no hunting monsters." She said.

"No, he is going to know nothing about this life. He is going to have a normal childhood." He promised.

She smiled at him,"you are going to be a great dad."

He kissed her softly,"and you are going to be a amazing mom."

"So, are you feeling better now?" He asked her.

"Yeah, a chocolate milkshake helped."

"When did you have a milkshake?"

"Sam stopped and got me one on the way here, i finished it before we even make it to the hotel. Does that make me a piggy?" She asked.

He laughed,"no, that doesn't make you a piggy. It makes you pregnant."

"It was a very good milkshake. I kind of wish i had another one." She said as she looked up at him and poked her lip out.

He laughed as he stood up from the bed,"alright I'll go get you another one. You want anything else?"

She thought for a minutes before saying,"a cheeseburger and french fries would be good too."

"Ok, coming right up baby." He said as he quickly kissed her and walked out the door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean had just turned the car off and got out holding Chloe's food, when his cell phone rang. He sat her food on top of the car as he answer the phone.

"Hello." He said.

"Dean,"Bailee called out,"Dean, i need you."

"What's wrong?"

"The demon attacked again, the girl is still alive but barely. Please help me." She cried.

"Where are you?"

"There's a bar, downtown called Blue Moon. I'm in the alley beside it, please hurry."

"I'll be right, calm down."

"Thank you." She whispered before hanging up the phone. As she slipped her phone back into her pocket, she looked down at the dark headed girl who was moaning in pain on the ground.

Bailee squatted beside the girl before saying,"I'm sorry you have to die honey, but unfortunately there are casualties in war and trust me, this is a war."

Bailee placed one hand on top of the girls head and another hand under her chin, with a quick turn to the right, the girl's neck snapped.

Bailee stood up and placed her hand on her hips,"Like i said, this is war."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean walked into the room and handed Chloe her food then turned to walk back out.

"Whoa, wait. Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Bailee just called. Some girl was attacked by the demon, she's alive so I'm going to go help."

"That's good right? The girl is alive. She can tell us who attacked her." She said as she stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, i just hope i don't get there to late."

"Me too," She quickly kissed him,"hurry and go save her."

"Call Sam and tell him to come over here and stay with you till i get back."

"Shouldn't he go with you and help?"

"I would rather him be here with you. We don't know who this demon is or where he is. I'll feel better if someone is here to protect you." He said as he walked to the door.

"Alright, I'll call him." She promised.

"Love you." He said as he walked out of the door.

"Love you too." She whispered before grabbing her cell phone and calling Sam.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean parking in front of the bar then ran down the dark alley looking for Bailee.

"Bailee?" He called out.

"Down here." She said.

Dean walked further down the alley and saw her kneeled down beside the dark headed girl. They were off to the side, beside a huge green dumpster.

"Is she?" Dean asked as he stood over them.

Bailee looked up at him with tears in her eyes,"yeah, yeah she's dead."

Dean punched the brick wall before yelling,"damn it."

"I'm sorry. I tried to help her, but it was to late." She said crying.

He pulled her up off the ground and wrapped his arms around her,"It's ok. You did your best."

"No, i didn't," She yelled,"this is the third person that has died cause of that son of a bitch. How many more have to die before we catch him?"

"Did the girl say anything when you found her?"

"No, she was in to much pain."

"What happened?"

"Like last night i heard screaming, so i ran as fast as i can. He had her up against the wall, hitting her. I yelled at him to stop and he ran off again."

"Did you get a better look at him this time?"

She sighed,"No, it was to dark. I could tell he was tall with dark hair. That's it."

"Alright this is what we will do. We'll call a ambulance for the girl then we are going to search every inch of this town till we find him."

"Ok." She whispered as she called for help.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Dean walked into the hotel room and smiled when he saw Chloe laid on her side across the big bed,_"she's even beautiful when she sleeps." _He thought to himself.

He looked at the right side of the room and saw Sam sitting in the chair at the table, he's arms were folded on the table and his head was resting on his arms while he slept. His laptop was still open,_"he must have fell asleep while researching."_ Dean thought to himself.

He walked over to the bed and laid down beside Chloe, she woke up when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey." She whispered while yawning.

"Hey." He whispered back.

"Is the girl ok?"

Dean shook his head,"she died before i got there."

"I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to save her."

"We searched all night and couldn't find the demon. We have to stop him."

She lightly kissed him,"we will."

He pulled her body close to his and closed his eyes. Just holding her close, helped him to relax. He slipped his hand under her shirt and moaned at the feel of her soft skin. It felt like forever since he last touched her and he missed it. He missed kissing and touching her from head to toe. He missed feeling her naked body against his. She looked up at him and smiled, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. He softly kissed her as he ran his hand up and down her back. She moaned lightly as he kissed down to her neck, then begin nibbling on her neck.

"Dean," She whispered,"we can't do this."

"Why not?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Cause your brother is in the room." She whispered.

"I don't care. Maybe he can learn a few things."

She laughed as she pushed him away,"you are bad, Mr. Winchester."

He kissed her before standing up,"alright fine. I'll go take a cold shower, thanks to you."

She laughed as he walked into the bathroom. She got out of the bed and walked over to Sam.

"Sammy, wake up." She said as she gently shook him.

He open his eyes and yawned,"what's up?"

"Deans back. He's taking a shower right now."

Sam stood up and rubbed his neck,"note to self, never fall asleep at a table again."

She laughed,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, i will be. Did the girl make it?"

Chloe sadly shook her head,"no, she died before he got there. He said they searched all night for the demon, but never found it."

"This sucks, we need to find him and fast."

"Or her." She said.

"You still think Bailee is the demon?" He asked.

"Yes, don't you?"

"I don't know, i don't know what i believe."

Before anything else could be said, Dean walked out of the bathroom wearing a suit and tie.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Sam asked.

"Me and you are going to the morgue to check out the body, maybe the demon left something behind in his hurry to get away."

"Sounds like a good plan. Let me go get changed right quick." Sam said as he walked out of the room.

Chloe turned and looked at Dean,"I guess i will stay here and research."

"Actually, we are going to drop you off at Bailee's house. You two can research together."

"Great." Chloe mumbled sarcastically,as he called Bailee to tell her the plan.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

30 minutes later, Dean pulled up in front of Bailee's house.

He turned to look at Chloe in the backseat,"we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Ok, just hurry. Please." She begged as she got out of the car.

She leaned her head in the window and kissed Dean before asking,"will you bring me a chocolate milkshake?"

He laughed,"yes, i will bring you one."

"Thanks, baby. Love you."

"Love you too." He said as he drove away.

She took a deep breath before walking to the front door. She knocked lightly on the door and held her breath as she waited for the door to open.

Bailee opened the door and gave her a fake smile,"well, guess it's just us girls."

Chloe gave her a fake smile back,"yep."

_"This is going to be a long day."_ Chloe thought to herself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Thank you Dean'sFallenAngel36 and Angelyn, i love getting reviews. Also thanks to everyone reading, i really hope everyone is enjoying it. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bailee stepped off to the side and opened the door wider,"come on in."

Chloe slowly stepped into the living room, she glanced around the room feeling very uncomfortable.

"Can i get you something to drink?" Bailee asked.

"No, thanks." Chloe said.

"Well, have a seat." Bailee said as she sat down on the black couch and patted the seat beside her.

Chloe sat across from her in the black arm chair, she sat on the edge of the chair. Ready to run at any moment.

"That's a cool necklace." Bailee said as she pointed at it.

Chloe wrapped her hand around the key hanging from her neck,"thanks, it belong to a ancestor of mine."

"Can i see it?" Bailee asked as she held a hand out.

"No, i never take it off."

Bailee laughed,"you don't like me very much do you."

"Nope." Chloe said as she looked around the room.

"That's fine. I don't like you either." Bailee said.

"Well, at least you're finally being honest." Chloe said.

She smiled,"well, i am a honest person."

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed,"if you say so."

"If you don't believe me, ask me anything and you'll see."

Chloe leaned forward,resting her elbows on her knees before asking,"alright, are you the demon?"

Bailee laughed as she stood up,"what? are you crazy? Of course I'm not a demon."

"Yeah, that's what i thought you would say." Chloe said out loud before mumbling,"liar."

"I don't care if you don't believe me or not. I know the truth."

Chloe laughed,"you wouldn't know the truth if it bite you in the ass."

"Wow, you have some major anger issues."

"No, my issue is you."

Bailee sighed,"look, i think we can get through this case a lot easier if me and you got along."

"I agree. So stop running your mouth and flirting with me husband and there will be no problems."

Bailee laughed,"I'm not trying to steal your husband so you can stop with the jealous crap."

"Whatever you say liar." Chloe said as she walked into the library.

Bailee smirked as she watched Chloe walk away before thinking to herself,_"She definitely needs to go and fast."_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After what felt like forever to Chloe, but was really only about 10 minutes, the brothers returned. Chloe ran up to Dean and threw her arms around his neck.

He hugged her,"is everything ok?"

"Yeah, i just missed you." She said.

He kissed her forehead,"i missed you too."

She held her hand out,"where's my milkshake?"

"I'm sorry baby, i forgot all about it. I'll get you one later ok?"

"Ok." She said sadly.

"What did you guys find out?" Bailee asked.

"The girl died from a broken neck." Sam said.

"Wow, that's weird." Bailee said.

"Yeah, it is weird." Sam said to her, she could tell Sam was starting to figure things out.

"So, what should we do now?" Bailee asked,changing the subject.

"Now we research and keep looking for the son of a bitch." Dean said.

"Well, while you all do that, I'm going to go get me a milkshake." Chloe said.

"Whoa, you don't need to go off on your own." Dean said.

"Ill go with her." Sam said,"I need to get my laptop from the hotel anyway."

Dean handed Chloe the car keys,"be careful you two."

"We will." Sam promised as he walked out the door.

Chloe gave Dean a quick kiss before following Sam outside.

"Wow, that was weird." Bailee said after they left.

Dean looked at her before saying angrily,"don't start."

She laughed,"I was just joking."

"I'm getting a little tired of your jokes." He said.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you. How about i get you a beer?" She offered.

"Sounds good." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"I'll be right back." She said as she walked toward the kitchen. Once she was in the kitchen, she looked behind her to make sure Dean didn't follow her. Then she closed the kitchen door and took her cell phone out of her front pants pocket. She quickly dialed a number then waited for a answer.

"They just left, you know what to do." She whispered when the person on the other end answered.

She smiled evilly as she ended the call. "Two down, one to go." She whispered to herself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"So, how did it go with Bailee?" Sam asked Chloe as she drove down the road.

"I didn't kick her ass, if that's what you're asking." She said.

Sam laughed,"you really hate her, don't you?"

"Hate is such a strong word, so yeah i do." She said, laughing with him

"You still believe she's the demon?" He asked.

"If she's not, then i think she knows who it is. What do you think?"

"I'm starting to think you are on to something. Bailee told Dean the demon was hitting the girl, she never once mentioned her neck was broken. But, the coroner told us the girl bleed for awhile before her neck was broken."

"So, if the girl was attacked before Bailee showed up and the demon ran away, then who broke the girl's neck?" Chloe asked.

"Exactly, something weird is going on here."

"Is it even possible for someone to be possessed by a demon?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, it is very possible. We came across a girl one time who was possessed by a demon, her name was Meg. She did a lot of terrible things before we stopped her."

"How did you stop her?" Chloe asked.

"We tricked her into a devils trap, then we exercised the demon out and sent it back to hell."

"What happened to the girl?"

"She died. While she was possessed she had fallen out of a building, the demon was keeping her alive. So when we sent it to hell, she didn't make it." Sam explained.

"That's terrible. So the good news is, the reason Bailee has been such a bitch is cause she is possessed, but bad news is if we don't get it out in time it could kill her."

"That's pretty much it."

"So, what do we do now?" Chloe asked him as she stopped at a stop sign. she looked both ways, after not seeing any cars coming, she lightly touched the gas pedal.

Sam looked at her to answer her question, but before he could he saw a car speeding toward them.

"Watch out." He yelled.

Before, Chloe could slam on the brakes, the other car drove into the driver side. The impala spun around a few times before sliding into a ditch. Sam was the first one inside the car to wake up. He slowly moved around and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized nothing was broken. He looked over at Chloe, she was laid against the driver side door. She had blood pouring down her face from a cut on top of her head. Sam couldn't tell how deep the cut was at the moment cause of all the blood.

"Chloe?" He softly called out.

When she didn't move he cleared his throat before calling her name out again, this time a little louder.

She moaned in pain before slowly opening her eyes, she begin coughing then winced in pain.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Sam asked as he lightly touch her shoulder.

She looked at Sam before saying,"I..i don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She placed a hand on her stomach then whispered,"something's wrong."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I hope i got all the details about Meg right, it's been awhile since i have seen that episode. So, if i got something wrong, i apologize and i hope you will ignore what i got wrong lol Anyways thank you to two of my favorite people, Angelyn and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing :) Also thanks to everyone who is reading. Next chapter coming soon. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean felt tears in his eyes as he hung up the phone, he just heard the four worse words ever,'There's been a accident'. In a daze he grabbed Bailee's car keys and headed toward the front door. He ignored Bailee as she ran after him, asking him what was wrong. He jumped behind the wheel of her 66' mustang convertible and drove to the hospital. As he drove, he thought back to the conversation he just had with Sam.

_"Hello?" Dean said as he answered the phone. _

_"Dean..."Sam cried"there's been a accident."_

_"What? Where are you?" _

_"At the hospital."_

_"What the hell happened?" Dean yelled over the phone. _

_"I...I don't know man. The car come out of nowhere and slammed into Chloe's side." _

_"Is she ok?" Dean asked quietly, feeling tears fill his eyes at the thought of losing his wife. _

_"I don't know, they wheeled her back and they haven't told me anything." _

_"Did they check you? Are you ok?" Dean asked. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing is broken, just a few cuts and bruises."_

_"Good. Track down a doctor and find out what you can about Chloe and the baby, I'm on my way right now." _

Dean pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran into the building. He saw Sam standing at a counter talking to a nurse, Dean ran toward him.

"Sam." He yelled.

Sam turned around and walked toward his brother,"they still won't tell me anything."

"They are going to tell me." Dean mumbled angrily before walking up to the counter. Before he could say anything to the nurse, two doctors walked out and called for him.

He recognized one of the doctors, it was Dr. Reed, the one him and Chloe had a appointment with earlier. The other one, a older man, was unfamiliar to him.

"How is she?" Dean asked as soon as he was standing in front of them.

"Chloe is going to be ok, she has a few fracture ribs and a bad cut on her forehead. We stitched up the cut and it should heal up nicely. For the next few days, she will need to take it easy on her ribs and keep them bandaged up till they heal." The other doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Goldman.

"And the baby?" Dean asked.

Dr. Reed looked at the floor before looking at Dean and saying sadly,"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, she lost the baby."

Dean sat down in a chair as he felt his world fall apart. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to keep the tears at bay as he looked at the doctors,"does...does she know? Have you told Chloe yet?"

Dr. Reed sadly nodded her head,"we wanted to wait till you got here but she insisted i tell her now."

Dean gave her a sad smile,_"that sounds like my Chloe."_ He thought to himself.

"Can i see her now?" Dean asked.

"Yes, just one at a time." Dr. Goldman said.

"Go ahead." Sam said to his brother.

Dean followed Dr. Goldman to the room Chloe was in. He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in, She was sitting up in the hospital bed staring straight ahead with a blank expression on her face.

Dean walked to her bed, then leaned down to kiss the top of her head before whispering,"hey baby."

She looked up at him then looked back at the wall with no expression.

He sat down in the chair beside her bed, then grabbed her hand,"I talked to the doctors. They told me, they told me we lost the baby."

She kept staring at the wall as a single tear fell down her face. He kissed her hand then looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

She cleared her throat before asking softly,"how's Sammy?"

"Sam is ok. Just a little bruised and a few cuts."

"How's the car?"

He scoffed,"baby I'm not even worried about the car. I'm worried about you, talk to me."

She turned her head to look at him,"talk about what?"

"Talk about what? Are you kidding? We just lost our baby and you're just sitting there."

She laid a hand on her stomach as more tears fell from her eyes.

He wiped the tears off of her face,"baby please talk to me."

"I can't." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Cause then i will have to admit it, i will have to admit that our baby is gone." She said before looking at Dean with tears running down her face,"he's gone Dean."

"I know." He whispered.

"You were going to teach him how to work on cars and he was going to have a normal life. Now all of that is gone." She cried.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her body toward his, he held her close as she cried her eyes out.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few days later, the hospital finally released Chloe. Dean had been using Bailee's car while his was his was at the garage. Luckily there wasn't much damage on the impala. A couple of minutes after Chloe was released, Bailee called Dean to say his car was out of the garage and at her house. Dean carefully helped Chloe into the backseat, then got behind the wheel as Sam sat down in the passenger seat.

"You ok back there?" Dean asked her.

She looked away from the window long enough to nod her head, then turned back to look out the window in a daze.

Dean looked over at Sam with a worried look, they were both concerned about Chloe. Since her break down that first day in the hospital, she hasn't talked about losing the baby or how she's feeling. She just sits and stares at nothing. The drive over to Bailee's was a silent one, but thankfully a quick one. Dean turned the car off and slowly got out, Sam and Chloe followed him to the front door. Dean softly knocked before opening the door and walking in.

Bailee looked them over as they walked into the house then said,"glad everyone is ok."

"Not everyone," Chloe said quietly,"I lost the baby."

Bailee shrugged,"It's probably for the best."

Chloe saw red,before Bailee knew it she was slammed against the wall, with Chloe's hand around her neck.

"Don't you EVER say anything about our baby again." Chloe yelled.

Bailee rolled her eyes,"What baby?"

"I swear i will kill you,if you say one more word."

Bailee pushed Chloe away from her then walked right up to her, they were standing only inches from each other and both were seething mad.

"Did you forget I'm a slayer? I could kill you twice before you could even think of hurting me. So, you better watch yourself, little girl."

"Little girl? I'll show you little girl." Chloe mumbled before jumped toward Bailee. Dean caught her in mid-air, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her outside. He sat her down on the porch and turned her around to face him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled at her.

"My problem? My problem is a bitch in there running her mouth about things she shouldn't. My second problem is another bitch out here not saying anything when bitch number one started running her mouth."

"Look, i know you're upset. But, it's not fair to take it out on other people."

"Fair? Nothing has been fair lately, so screw being fair Dean." She yelled

"Chloe,.."

"And why are you not as upset as i am?" She interrupted,"you don't act upset that we lost our baby."

"How dare you say that to me? Of course I'm upset, but I'm more worried about you."

She scoffed,"why? I'm fine."

"No you're not." He yelled,"you're not fine. You won't talk to me, you won't tell me how you feel and now you're taking your anger out on innocent people."

She gave him a short laugh,"innocent? Bailee is far from innocent, if you would get your head out of her ass long enough you would see it too."

He took a deep breath before saying,"look, I'm not going to argue with you. Not after what you just went through, so let's go in here and tell Bailee 'bye' then we will go back to the hotel and talk ok?"

"I don't think so." She mumbled before turning around and walked off the porch.

"Where are you going?" He yelled at her.

She turned around before saying,"to the hotel."

"You can't walk all the way to the hotel."

"Well then take me there or I'm walking cause i am not going back in there." She yelled while pointing at the house.

"Alright, just give me a minute." He said as he walked into the house to grab his keys and tell Sam where they were going. The drive to the hotel was even quieter than before.

Once they were inside their room, Dean looked at her then sighed,"alright let's talk."

She scoffed,"why bother. You'll just disagree with whatever i say."

"Try me." He said.

"I think Bailee is possessed by a demon." She said.

"What? Your kidding right?" He asked with a laugh.

"Does it look like i am kidding?"

He sighed,"I know what you're doing."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Your trying to keep your mind off of losing the baby and you need someone to blame, so you're blaming Bailee." He explained.

"No, that's not what I'm doing. Something is not right with Bailee." She yelled.

"This has nothing to do with Bailee."

"This has EVERYTHING to do with Bailee." She yelled,"we never should have come here."

"Noone is forcing you to be here, if you don't want to be here then just leave." He said angrily.

"Maybe i will."

He threw up his hands,"fine do whatever you want. I'm done trying to reason with you."

"Where are you going?" She asked him as he walked toward the door.

"I'm going back to Bailee's house. When you're ready to talk call me." He said as he shut the door and left her behind.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Sorry this took awhile to get out, but i went back and forth on the baby thing. Hopefully you all don't hate me for having Chloe lose the baby. But i wanted to have Dean and Chloe hit rock bottom so they can work things out together. Hope that makes sense lol Anyways i hope you all enjoyed it. I don't think i will get another chapter out before thanksgiving, so i hope everyone has a happy thanksgiving :) Thanks to Angelyn,RICE20 and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone for reading, I'll post another chapter as soon as i can._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

During the drive back to Bailee's house, Dean thought about the fight he just had with Chloe. He didn't mean anything he said, he was just mad. Mad at the jerk that slammed into the car, then left. He was mad that they lost the baby and he was mad that Chloe would not open up to him. He knew she was hurting, hell he was hurting too, but instead of opening up to him, she was pushing him away.

He sighed as he pulled up in front of Bailee's house. He should really go back to the hotel and work things out with her, he hated leaving things the way he left them.

_"I'll give her a few more minutes to cool off then I'll go back."_ He thought to himself, as he got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"Hey, where's Chloe?" Sam asked him, as soon as he walked in the door.

Dean sighed,"at the hotel."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, he could tell something wasn't right.

"We had a fight. I said some things i didn't mean."

"Like what?"

"I told her to leave."

"Dean," Sam yelled,"how could you say that to her?"

Dean sighed again,"I know, i know. Believe me, i feel bad enough already."

"You need to go back and apologize."

"I will, I'm just giving her some time to cool off."

"No man, you need to go now. What if she actually listens to you and leaves?"

Dean scoffed,"she is not going to leave, Sammy. We were both just angry and yelling things we didn't mean."

"I hope you're right." Sam said.

"Hey, where's Bailee?" Dean asked, realizing he hasn't seen her since he walked in the house.

Sam rolled her eyes,"she's in her room, she said the fight with Chloe upset her."

"Maybe i should go talk to her." Dean said, concerned for his friend.

"No, go talk to Chloe, you can deal with Bailee later."

"Alright, you want a ride back to the hotel?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, i need to get away from all of this drama." Sam said, as he grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag.

Dean chuckled as they both walked out the door and got in the car.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Minutes later, Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked in front of the hotel room. He softly knocked on the door to let Chloe know he was there before opening the door. He walked in and was shocked to see Chloe and her bag was gone.

_"She left me." _He thought to himself, as he felt his heart break.

"Hey, I'm going to go grab some food. You and Chloe want anything?" Sam asked, as he walked into the room.

Sam looked around the room and noticed the same thing Dean did, Chloe was gone. He looked at his brother and almost cried when he saw the look on his face. Dean's heart was broken and there was nothing Sam could do about it.

"Let's go look for her." Sam said to him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Dean cleared his throat and tried to keep the tears away as he said,"Good idea. I'll drive around and you stay here, in case she comes back. She couldn't have gotten far."

"Yeah, she couldn't have gotten far." Sam repeated as Dean walked out the door.

Sam quickly walked out the door and walked to the front of the hotel, he had a idea.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After riding around for a few hours, Dean parked his car in front of a house. He had no idea why he was even there. He knew Chloe wasn't here, but he just needed someone to talk to. He stood in front of the door and softly knocked.

"Dean? Is everything ok?" Bailee asked with concern after opening the door.

"No." He mumbled as he walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

Bailee closed the door then sat down beside him,"what's wrong?"

He sighed,"everything. Chloe is gone and i can't find her."

"What?" Bailee asked in 'shock'. _"Wow, i can't believe the bitch left on her own."_ Bailee thought to herself.

"We had a fight earlier and i told her to leave, i didn't mean it. But, i guess she thought i did, cause when i got back to the hotel, she was gone. I've been riding around looking for her. I checked the bus station, I even checked bars. Just in case she just went to get a drink or something. But i can't find her." Dean said sadly, as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Bailee whispered, as she lightly massaged the back of his neck.

"I just feel so numb, between losing the baby and now Chloe. I just, i can't feel anything."

"I'm sorry." Bailee whispered again, as she softly kissed the side of his neck.

Dean turned his head to look at Bailee, she was beautiful and he could use her to forget about the pain that he was feeling. But, he couldn't do that, he couldn't do that to Chloe. He knew Chloe wouldn't forgive him if he had sex with Bailee, hell he wouldn't forgive himself if he did that. Chloe was all that he wanted, working things out with her was all that mattered.

While, Dean was lost in his thoughts, Bailee leaned forward to press her lips against his. Before her lips could make contact with his, he jumped up off the couch.

"Bailee, stop." He said to her.

She stood up,"I'm sorry Dean, i shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok, i shouldn't even be here." He said as he headed toward the front door.

"Wait." She called out to him.

He turned around,"what?"

"You shouldn't leave, you're to upset."

"I've got to find Chloe. I've got to make things right with her, i can't lose her. I won't lose her." He said forcefully.

"Just stay a little longer. I have some liquor, we can take a few shots and just talk. Then I'll help you go look for Chloe."

"Ok." Dean said, as he sat back down on the couch.

_"The longer he is here, the least likely he is to find her." _Bailee thought to herself, as she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam walked into the hotel office and smiled at the young girl behind the counter. The girl smiled back while looking him up and down.

_"This should be easy."_ He thought to herself as he walked up to the counter.

"Hi, can i help you?" She asked, as she leaned forward and smiled.

"I hope so, Jenny" Sam said, as he read her name tag.

Jenny giggled,"well what do you need?"

"I have a friend that is staying here and i wanted to surprise her since it's her birthday. Can you tell me what room she is in?" Sam smiled at Jenny again while he told her the lie he thought of while walking across the parking lot.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't give that kind of information out." She said with a frown, she really wanted to help out the hot guy. But, she didn't want to get into trouble.

Sam leaned against the counter and gave her, what Dean calls 'the puppy dog look' before saying,"i understand that, but you would be doing me a huge favor and it would really make my friends day. Please, Jenny?"

Jenny sighed,"alright, what's the name?"

"Penelope Sage." Sam said, as he leaned across the counter to look at the computer screen.

"That sounds like a stripper name." Jenny said.

Sam laughed,"yes it does."

"Ok, your friend is in room 104. Please don't tell my boss or anyone i told you." Jenny begged.

"Your secret is safe with me." Sam said with a wink as he walked out of the office and headed for room 104.

Once in front of the door, he lightly knocked and waited. Chloe slowly opened the door and was surprised to see Sam standing there.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"You need to cover your tracks better, Penelope."

She sighed,"I knew i should have used a different name, but that was all i could think of at the moment. I had hoped you guys wouldn't remember the name."

He chuckled,"so much for that idea huh?"

"Yeah, well come on in." She said, as she opened the door wider.

After Sam walked into the room, she shut the door then turned to look at him before saying,"did Dean send you?"

"No, but he is out looking for you. I'm going to call him and let him know where you are." He said while taking out his cell phone.

"No," She said as she lightly grabbed his arm,"not yet, I'm not ready to talk to him."

Sam sighed,"what is going on with you?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed,"I don't know Sammy. Since i have met you two, so much has happened. I'm not saying i regret anything, cause i don't. I'm glad i met you and Dean, I'm glad i married Dean and i still love him with all of my heart but i just need a second for everything to sink in."

"I understand that, this job takes a lot out of you. But, you are not alone in all of this. You have Dean and you have me, we are there for you. You have to open up to us, we can't help you if you don't let us in." He said, as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I know, it's just...i want my baby back." She said before breaking down in tears.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried for the baby she lost. Sam lightly rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort as her crying slowly stopped. She raised her head and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Sammy." She whispered before kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome Lo." He said, as he wiped the tears off of her face.

She looked into Sam's eyes and smiled. As much as she appreciated Sam comforting her, she wished Dean was here. She was ready to open up to him and she was ready to feel again. It would be so easy to learn forward and get even more comfort from Sam, but she couldn't do that. Sure, he was very cute, but he wasn't Dean. For the rest of her life, Dean was the only man she wanted, plus he would never forgive her if she did something with his brother, she would never forgive herself if she did something with Sam. It was to late tonight to make things right with Dean. But tomorrow, tomorrow she would apologize and make things right.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- i am so so sorry i haven't updated sooner. I had planned to get a chapter out Friday, but Wednesday i woke up sick and i am still sick but i really wanted to get a chapter out for you all. I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving and i am sorry this chapter is a little blah, but I'm a little out of it thanks to the medicine i took earlier lol But i hope you all still enjoy it. What i like about it is, Chloe and Dean both could have cheated but instead it made them realize how much they loved each other and they decided to make things right. Thank you Dean'sFallenAngel36,Angelyn,RICE20 and sammysexslave for reviewing. If i didn't send you a message, thanking you for reviewing, i am so so sorry. I honestly can't remember if i did or didn't, but i really do appreciate all of you. Thank you! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Chloe slowly opened her eyes and looked around the hotel room. She rolled over and come face to face with Sam's sleeping face. She quietly giggled to herself as he softly snored then roll over onto his back. As she laid there she thought back to the night before, she had cried a lot and opened up a little and Sam was there for the whole thing. _"He is a really great friend and brother."_ She thought to herself with a smile. Now, she was ready to open up to Dean. But, first she had to find him. She slowly got out of bed, careful to not wake up Sam. She grabbed her jacket and quietly walked outside. She took a deep breath of the cold morning air as she looked off to the right side and saw a small playground. It wasn't much, there was one slide,a small wooden merry go round and a swing set that had two swings. She walked over and sat down on one of the swings. She slowly swung back and forth as she wondered where Dean was since his car wasn't in front of the hotel room.

_"He's probably with Bailee."_ She thought to herself bitterly. She didn't know why that bothered her so much, she wasn't usually the jealous type, but there was just something about Bailee she didn't like or trust and it hurt her so much that Dean wouldn't listen to her. _"Men could be such jerks sometimes." _She thought to herself.

Behind her she heard a familiar noise and smiled to herself, the impala just pulled into the parking lot. She recognized that sound anywhere. She stood up from the swing and walked across the parking lot and stood beside the car as Dean turned off the car. He opened the door and handed her a styrofoam cup filled with hot liquid, then got out of the car with a cup of his own.

"I brought you a hot chocolate, it's a peace offering." He said to her with a smile.

She smiled back,"how did you know i would be here?"

"I didn't, but i hoped you would be."

She took a small sip before saying,"so, i guess we need to talk."

"Yep." He said.

They both took a deep breath before blurting out,"I'm sorry."

Dean laughed,"you go first."

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry i pushed you away. It's just, so much has happened and then losing the baby, i didn't want to talk about it. It hurt to much."

"I'm sorry i wasn't more understanding. I knew you was hurting, but i can't help you or be there for you if don't let me in."

She smiled,"I know, Sam told me the same thing last night."

"Sam? You was with Sam all night? That son of a bitch." He yelled.

"Dean..."

"He could have called me, i rode around for hours looking for you. I was worried out of my mind and the whole time you was with Sam. Son of a bitch." He yelled again.

"I told him not to call you." She explained.

"Why the hell not?"

"I wasn't ready to talk to you yet."

"Oh but you can spend all night talking to my brother?" He asked angrily.

"Well where were you? huh? Let me guess, you was with Bailee." She yelled.

"Yes ok. Yes i went to Bailee's house. But nothing happened."

"Well nothing happened with your brother." She yelled.

Dean sighed as he leaned against his car,"we really need to stop fighting. I hate fighting with you."

"I hate it too." She said softly.

Dean sighed again before saying,"we have two choices, we can stop fighting and work things out or we can both walk away now and never look back. What do you want to do?"

She looked him in his eyes before saying,"I want to work things out."

He took a deep breath then released it before saying,"I'm glad you said that, cause i am still 100% completely in love with you and i was not going to let you go without a fight."

She chuckled as she took a stop toward him,"I told you, you won't lose me."

He wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. He kissed her forehead before whispering,"I am so sorry baby, about everything. I want to get back to the way we use to be."

She smiled as she laid her head on his chest,"so do i."

He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him before leaning down and softly kissing her lips. She sighed with pleasure as his soft lips moved against hers. It had been a long time since he kissed her like that. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her head to the side, deepening the kiss. He reached behind him and opened the car door then spun them around and gently pushed her toward the car. Getting the hint, she laid down across the backseat and smiled as he laid down on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her and slipped a hand under her shirt as he kissed her. He moaned in her mouth at the feel of her skin, he had forgotten how soft she was.

He looked in her eyes and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before whispered,"I have missed you so much."

She smiled at him,"I've missed you too."

After some maneuvering around they both got their clothes off and laid back on the seat. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid on top of her. All they could think about was how right this was, they might have their ups and downs but at the end of the day they loved each other and that is all that matters. They could get through this, they WILL get through this and then they will be stronger than ever.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Yay they made up lol Sorry that was kind of corny and sorry the 'sex scene' sucked. I am not good at those lol But at least they made up, that is the important thing lol Big thanks to Angelyn and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for the review on the last chapter. I hope you two and everyone else likes this chapter. Also thanks to everyone who is reading and adding the story to your faves. I am thankful for all of you :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Forty-five mind blowing minutes later, Dean leaned against the car door and tried to catch his breath.

"Wow, that was amazing." He mumbled.

She giggled as she laid her head on his bare chest, she covered herself up with his leather jacket before saying,"did we really just have sex in the backseat of the impala?"

He laughed,"yeah we did. You're a dirty girl."

"Hey, it was your idea." She said laughing with him.

"I wasn't complaining. I like a dirty girl."

She laughed again,"you are so bad."

He pulled her closer to his body and kissed her forehead,"yeah, but you love me."

She sighed happily then looked at him,"yes i do, I love you with all my heart."

He softly kissed her lips,"I love you too baby."

She smiled at him before laying her head back on his chest,"I hope noone saw us."

He looked out the foggy window before saying,"it's early, i bet everyone is still sleeping."

"Good." She mumbled before closing her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head before saying,"hey, who knows maybe we just made a baby."

"If we did, I'm ok with that. But, I'm not ready to try right now. It to soon, you know?"

"I understand, I'm ready to try when you are."

She looked at him and smiled,"Thank you."

"Anything for my girl." He said before kissing her.

"Besides now is not a good time to try for a baby. We are in the middle of a case." She said.

He nodded his head,"that is a good point."

"We really need to solve the case soon and get out of this crazy town."

He laughed,"you really don't like it here do you?"

"The town is ok, just wonder about some of the people." She explained.

"Let me guess, you're talking about Bailee."

She looked at him before saying,"don't get mad, I'm not saying Bailee is a bad person. I'm just saying, what if she is possessed? Sam said it is possible for a person to become possessed by a demon. What if that is what is going on here?"

He looked straight ahead as he thought about what she said. Before when Chloe said something rude about his friend, he instantly become defensive. This time instead of getting mad, he actually listened to what she was saying and he realized she was right. Bailee could be possessed, it was possible.

He looked at her and nodded his head,"that could be what's going on."

She blinked her eyes in shock, did she just hear him right? Was he agreeing with her.

He laughed at the look she gave him,"don't look so shocked. I'm not saying you're right, I'm just saying you might not be wrong. Bottom line is, we need to figure out what is going on and stop it before anyone else gets hurt."

"So, what should we do now?" She asked him.

"Well first i think we need to get dressed." He said laughing,"then we'll grab Sam and go talk to Bailee."

"I asked her before if she was possessed, she said no."

Dean laughed,"well if she is possessed, she's not going to tell you or even me. But there is a way to find out."

"How?"

"We could throw holy water on her. See what happens."

"Can i do that? Please let me throw water on her."

"You are a mean girl, you know that right?" Dean said laughing.

She shrugged her shoulders,"oh well, you still love me."

He kissed her bare shoulder before saying,"yes i do."

She smiled and moaned as he kissed her shoulder again then kissed up to her neck.

"How about we go a second round here then go solve a case?" She asked him.

"I like the way that sounds." He said before kissing her passionately.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After some more fun in the backseat, a quick shower and some food, the boys and Chloe headed for Bailee's house. Chloe was sitting beside Dean in the front seat, he had a arm around her shoulder while she was leaned against his side. Sam, sitting in the backseat, was all smiles as he saw them cuddling up front. He was glad they finally made up, he hated seeing them yelling at each other. While Sam was thinking all of this, he begin looking around the backseat. He was confused when he saw something black laying in the floor. He leaned down to pick it up and realized it was a black lacy bra.

With only two fingers he held it up by a strap before saying,"um, Chloe? Why is your bra in the floor?"

Chloe and Dean glanced at each other before laughing out loud.

Sam dropped the bra before saying,"ew did you two 'make up' in the backseat?"

"Of course not Sammy." She lied.

Dean laughed,"don't lie baby. Yeah we did, Sammy."

"Ew," He yelled,"pull over, Chloe we are switching seats."

"Don't be such a prude Sammy, just cause you're not getting laid, don't ruin it for everyone else." Dean said laughing.

"Whatever." Sam mumbled, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Dean and Chloe were still laughing as Dean pulled up in front of Bailee's house and turned off the car. They all got out and walked up to the front door. Dean knocked on the front door once before opening the door and walking in. Chloe and Sam walked in after him.

"Yo Bailee? You here?" Dean called out.

"Guess that's a no." Chloe said, after a few minutes when Bailee didn't answer back.

"Guess so." Sam agreed, as they all looked around the room.

Suddenly Dean's cell phone rang, breaking the silent in the room.

"Hello." He said, as he answered the phone.

"Hey Dean, it's Bailee. I've been tracking the demon and i think i have him cornered. Can you guys come help me out?"

"Sure, we'll be right there. Where are you?"

After getting the address from Bailee, he hung up the phone then looked at Chloe and Sam.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked.

"She says she has the demon cornered and she needs help." Dean said.

Chloe scoffed,"yeah i bet."

Dean shrugged,"hey, maybe she does or maybe she doesn't but we should still check it out."

She sighed,"fine, let's get this over with."

Dean lightly grabbed her arm as she walked toward the front door,"actually i was thinking you could stay here."

"What? Why?"

"We are not sure yet if Bailee is possessed, so until we know maybe you should stay away from her." Dean explained.

"That is actually not a bad idea." Sam agreed.

"Alright fine. I'll stay here." She mumbled.

"That's my girl." He said before kissing her.

"Come back soon guys." She yelled after them as they walked out the door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Across the street, Bailee smiled and walked out from behind the big oak tree she was hiding behind as the brothers drove away. Dean did exactly what she was hoping he would do, leave Chloe behind.

_"Now while they are gone on that wild goose chase, me and Chloe can have a little alone time."_ She thought to herself with a evil smile,_"you might have cheated death once, but let's see if you get lucky a second time."_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Ew evil Bailee is at it again lol Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry i left you hanging with a cliffhanger. But, i love writing cliffhangers lol Still hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Big thanks to Angelyn and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing, I'm glad you two enjoyed the last chapter :) Also thanks to everyone reading, now leave me reviews lol. I love reading them :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Chloe sighed as she looked around the cozy living room, she walked over to the side and glanced at the various pictures in the picture frames. The Bailee in those pictures seem like a nice, friendly girl. The girl, Chloe met was anything but nice or friendly. She was now convinced more than ever that something was wrong with Bailee. Chloe was so lost in thought, she didn't hear anyone run up on the porch. Chloe quickly spun around when the front door slammed open.

"Chloe? Thank God, someone is here." Bailee yelled, as she quickly walked in the house and tried to catch her breath.

"Why are you? I thought you were meeting the guys?" Chloe asked while taking a step back, something didn't seem right.

"I was, i had the demon cornered. But, then he took off and I've been chasing him. I turned away for a second to call Dean and the demon disappeared." Bailee explained.

"Well, what are you doing here then?" Chloe asked.

"I was hoping once the guys noticed i wasn't where i told them i would be they would come back here."

"Oh." Was all Chloe could say, she had to admit everything Bailee said made sense.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with the guys but i have to get back out there. I think i know where the demon might be heading."

"I hope you find him, if the guys come back I'll tell them what happened." Chloe suggested.

"Actually i could use your help."

Chloe laughed,"you're kidding right?"

Bailee took a step toward her,"no, I'm not kidding. I could use really use some help. Will you help me?"

Chloe laughed again before giving her a simple,"no."

Bailee rolled her eyes,"look, I'm not happy about working with you either but remember when i said we're going to have to get along to get through this case."

"Yeah."

"Well please help me then, as much as i hate to admit it i could use your help and Dean told me you are becoming a pretty good hunter."

"He said that?" She asked with a smile.

Bailee rolled her eyes,"yes he did, so will you help me?"

Chloe sighed,"alright fine, I'll help you. Where are we going?"

"There is a old abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, i think that is where he is heading."

"Ok, let's go get this over with."

"Thanks Chloe, I know you would rather not help me so i really appreciate you going with me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go." Chloe said, as she walked toward the front door.

"First, i need to run upstairs and grab more weapons. Then we'll leave." Bailee said, as she walked upstairs.

Chloe sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned against the front door. While she waited she noticed a notebook sitting on the coffee table. She decided to leave the boys a note. She ripped out a sheet of paper and wrote a quick note, then walked into the library and laid the piece of paper on the table. After leaving the note, she walked back over to the front door as Bailee walked down the stairs holding a black duffel bag.

"You ready?" Chloe asked her.

"Yep." She said, as she stepped off the last step.

"Good, let's go kill a demon." Chloe said while opening the front door and walking out.

"Killing is the plan." Bailee said with a evil smile, as she walked behind Chloe.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"Damn it, where she is?" Dean asked angrily, as he got out of the car and slammed the car door shut. Him and Sam rushed to the address, Bailee gave him only to find noone there. So, now here they were back at Bailee's house and her car wasn't in the driveway.

"Maybe she came back, let a message with Chloe then left again." Sam suggested while following Dean to the front door.

"I hope you're right." He mumbled as he opened the door and walked in.

Dean couldn't explain it, but as soon as he walked into the house, he knew something was wrong. The only thing he could think about was 'Chloe', something was wrong with Chloe.

"Chloe?" He called out, he become worried when she didn't answer.

"Baby? Where are you?" He yelled out.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him confused.

"Something's not right. I can feel it, Chloe is in trouble."

"Ok Lassie, is she stuck in a well?" Sam asked joking.

Dean rolled his eyes,"dude I'm serious. Chloe is in danger, where the hell is she?"

While glancing around the room, Sam saw a piece of paper laying on the table in the library. He picked up and quickly read it.

_Hey guys,_

_I went with Bailee to help track the demon, we're going to a old warehouse on the edge of town. _

_Love, Lo_

Sam held up the note before saying,"well that's one problem solved, Chloe is with Bailee."

"Why does that not make me feel better?" Dean asked, fearing for his wife.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Around 30 minutes later, Bailee parked her car beside the old building then looked over at Chloe.

"Ok, this is the place. I think the demon is in there." Bailee said.

"Well, only one way to find out. Let's go take a look." Chloe said, as she opened the door and got out of the car.

Bailee grabbed her duffel bag out of the backseat then got out of the car to follow Chloe, who was walking toward the building.

As Chloe went to open the door, Bailee gently pushed her aside before saying,"I better go in first, who knows what is waiting inside."

"Fine, lead the way slayer." Chloe said.

Bailee grabbed the door handed and sighed when she realized the door was locked.

"Guess we're not going inside." Chloe said with a short laugh.

"Guess again." Bailee said, as she used her slayer strength to break the lock then opened the door.

Bailee looked back at Chloe and smiled,"you ready?"

"No, but it has to be done."

"Ok, stay close to me, i don't need you wandering off." Bailee said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Chloe mumbled, as she followed Bailee into the building.

The girls slowly walked into the huge building. The building looked like a typical warehouse, it was made of metal and was a faded gray color. It had huge windows at the top of the building, that let in the only light the girls had. Chloe looked up at the window and figured they had about a hour or so more time before the sun set and the whole building would be pitch black. Chloe walked a few steps ahead of Bailee and was confused at what she saw in the middle of the room. There was a big pile of straw around a big wooden stake, it reminded Chloe of pictures she saw of witches being burned.

"What the hell is that for?" Chloe asked.

"Who knows." Bailee mumbled behind her.

Chloe sighed,"alright, where is this demon?"

"Right here."

Chloe turned around confused, before she could say anything Bailee punched her in the face with all of her strength. Chloe fell to the floor and looked up at Bailee and tried to scream as Bailee hit her over the head with a wooden board. Bailee dropped the board and smiled as Chloe blacked out.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Yes, it's another cliffhanger. Please don't hate me everyone lol. Thank you Angelyn and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you two and everyone else enjoyed this chapter. I'll update again as soon as i can, happy reading :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Where the hell is that warehouse?" Dean yelled out, as he continued pacing across the floor.

"I don't know man, but I'm trying to find it. So calm down." Sam told him, as he typed on his laptop looking for the address.

"Calm down? I can't calm down. My wife is with Bailee who may or may not be a demon and you want me to calm down." Dean yelled.

Sam looked away from the laptop and looked up at Dean,"yes, like i said calm down. Freaking out is not going to help me find her any faster."

"We need help, we need someone who knows this town." Dean mumbled.

"What about Grayson?" Sam suggested.

"He's at a retreat remember?"

"Is he? How do we know he is really at one. Maybe Bailee lied."

The brothers looked at each other for a second, both realizing Grayson could be in danger or worse, dead. They both ran out the front door and jumped into the car. Luckily Grayson lived right down the road.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

When Chloe woke up she groaned in pain, her head was killing her. She also become terrified when she realized she couldn't move. She opened her eyes and realized she was tied to the huge stake she saw earlier. She wiggled around to try and loosen the rope, but quickly realized two things. The rope was to tight and moving around caused her pain in her bruised ribs. She sighed in frustration before looking around the room, she had no idea how long she was out for but it must have been for awhile. The sun had sat and the huge room was mainly dark, expect for a few candles that were lit and sitting on a table in front of her. Bailee was standing in front of the table with her back toward Chloe, she turned around when she heard Chloe shuffling around.

"Oh goodie, you're awake. I thought you was going to miss all the fun." Bailee said with a evil smile.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, through the pain.

"You want to be a witch right? Well this is what happens to witches. They get burned, but you knew that right? Seeing as how your ancestor Rebekah was burned at the stake."

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh silly Chloe, i know everything." Bailee said, as her eyes turned black.

Chloe gasped in surprise before asking,"who the hell are you?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? The name's Meg."

"But, how? Sam said they sent you to hell."

Bailee/Meg laughed,"nice to know the guys have been talking about me."

"It wasn't anything nice, trust me." Chloe said.

She shrugged her shoulders,"like i care what those two say about me. Plus I'm sure they will have even more bad things to say about me after i kill you."

"You better hope you kill me or when i get down from here and i will, i am personally going to send you back to hell."

"That sounds like a threat little girl."

"It's a promise." Chloe said bitterly.

Meg rolled her eyes,"oh please, like i am scared of you. Besides i almost killed you once, just think of this as me finishing the job."

Chloe gave her a confused look before asking,"what?"

She threw her head back and laughed out loud, her laughter traveled all around the room,"you actually thought that car accident was a coincidence? No honey, that was all me."

Chloe pulled against the ropes and ignored the pain shooting down her side as she yelled,"you bitch, I'm going to kill you."

Meg laughed as she walked toward Chloe,"oh calm down, you wouldn't want to hurt those ribs."

"The pain will be worth it when i get down from here and kill you." Chloe said angrily.

"We'll see about that." She said, as she punched Chloe in her side.

Chloe threw her head back and screamed, it felt like a fire just went through her side. She tried to breath through the pain, but it made the pain worse. She took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay as she thought of Dean. She knew him and Sam would save her. Unless, Meg did something to them, the tears she tried so hard to keep back spilled out of her eyes as she thought about losing Dean and Sam.

Chloe quickly tried to get control over her emotions,_"i have to be strong." _She thought to herself. She sent out of quick prayer, she prayed that Dean and Sam were ok. Then she prayed they would find her in time as she watched Meg walk over to the table and grab one of the many candles.

She turned around to look at Chloe before saying,"let's see you escape this witchy poo."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean slammed on the brakes in front of Grayson's house and quickly turned the car off. Him and Sam jumped out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Grayson? Grayson are you in there?" Dean yelled, as they both banged on the front door. After a few minutes of not getting a answer they both took a step back and looked at each other.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"Let's check around back. Maybe a door or window is unlocked if not we'll break in." Dean said, as he ran toward the back with Sam following him.

When they made it to the back door, they noticed the door was opened by a few inches. They both pulled a gun out of the waist band of their jeans.

Dean looked back at his brother and counted out to 3 with his fingers before they both rushed into the house. They took a quick look around the kitchen, then glanced in the living room. Both rooms were trashed, like a fight broke out in one and got carried into the other room. But unfortunately they found no Grayson.

"Well someone has been here. Wonder where Grayson is now?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Who knows. I guess we'll search the house." Dean said, as he glanced around the kitchen. When he saw a small trail of red on the floor, he squatted down to take a closer look before saying,"or we follow the red blood road."

They followed the blood trail to a door off to the side, Dean knocked on the door and yelled for Grayson.

Dean broke out into a smile when he heard Grayson yelling for help on the other side of the door. He grabbed the door knob and cussed out loud when he realized it was locked. Dean pushed up against the door then cussed again when the door wouldn't open.

"Here use this." Sam said, as he handed his brother a small kit.

Dean squatted down till he was in front of the door knob, he stuck a small tool in and quickly picked the lock. He opened the door and came face to face with Grayson.

Grayson ran out of the room and looked at the guys,"Sam? Dean? Thank God you guys are here. Bailee is possessed."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out." Sam said.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. She came by one night after patrolling and attacked me. She knocked me over the head, dragged me to the kitchen and threw me in the basement. If i didn't have a mini fridge down there i would have died." He explained.

"Look man, we're glad you're ok but we need your help. Are you up to it?" Sam asked him.

"Of course. I owe you guys my life. What do you need?" Grayson asked.

"We need to find a warehouse. All we know is it's old,abandoned and it's on the edge of town." Sam said.

"Old abandoned warehouse? Let me think." Grayson said.

"Well could you hurry. She has Chloe." Dean said.

"Who's Chloe?" Grayson asked.

"My wife." Dean said.

"You're married?" Grayson asked in shock.

"Yes, now can we stay on subject here? old abandoned warehouse. Think, think, think." Dean said to Grayson.

"Right, um let me see," Grayson said, as he tried to think,"wait i just remembered. A couple of nights before Bailee become possessed, she was out patrolling and she came across a old warehouse. She said it gave her the creeps, then later that night she had a dream she was in the building with a girl. She said, she was trying to kill the girl. It really freaked her out."

"What did the girl look like?" Dean asked, getting worried.

"She said, the girl was a few inches taller than her with long brown hair and ice blue eyes." Grayson said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with a worried look on their faces.

After seeing the look on the brothers faces Grayson asked,"what's wrong?"

"You just described Chloe." Dean said. feeling panicky at the thought of Chloe being alone with Bailee.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Since i know you all love cliffhangers so much, i decided to leave you with a small one again (ha ha that was __sarcasm__ by the way lol). If any of you are confused on who Grayson is, he is Bailee's watcher. Also i have never hurt my ribs before so i just guessed how it would feel. If i was wrong, i apologize. Anyway, will the guys save Chloe in time? Stay tuned to find out :) Thanks to Angelyn and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter, also thanks to everyone reading._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_a/n- I'm sorry to bring you all some bad news but, this is the last chapter :( I thought i could break it up into two but it would be to short so i just combined them. I hope you all like this chapter :)_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Bailee/Meg held a candle over the pile of straw before asking,"any last words?"

"Yeah i have a few." Dean said, as him and Sam walked into the room.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of them, she was relieved they were ok.

"Guys, she's not Bailee. It's Meg." Chloe yelled out.

"Dean and Sam," Meg said with a smile,"I was hoping you two would show up. You want to tell wifey 'good-bye' before i kill her?"

"You're not going to kill her." Dean said.

"Wanna bet?" Meg asked, as she dropped the candle.

Chloe screamed as the straw caught on fire and the flame begin moving toward her.

"Chloe." Dean yelled, as he ran toward her. He only made it a couple of steps when Meg threw him across the room and up against the wall with a flick of the wrist.

"I don't think so lover boy." Meg said.

Sam ran toward Meg and raised his fist, ready to punch her. She moved her other wrist and threw Sam up against the wall beside Dean.

She walked up to the brothers,"tisk tisk boys, why are you trying to ruin my fun?"

"Screw you bitch." Dean yelled at her.

"That can be arranged." She said with a wink.

While Meg was busy talking to the brothers, Grayson slowly walked into the room and begin walking up behind Meg. He was a few inches away when Meg spun around and punched him in the face, cause him to fall to the floor.

"I hate when people sneak up on me. It's so rude." She said, as she grabbed him by his hair and lifted him off of the floor.

"Grayson, i thought you would be dead by now. Oh well, when i get through with you, you are going to wish you were dead." She said before kneeing him in the stomach.

He doubled over in pain and coughed,"you don't scare me."

She leaned down to look at him, her eyes turned solid black,"you better be scared."

While Meg punched and kicked Grayson, Chloe ignored the pain in her side, as she wiggled back and forth. Dean looked on in horror and felt helpless as the flame got closer and closer to her feet. She screamed in fear then looked up at the ceiling, she stopping moving when she saw the water sprinklers above her.

Suddenly she thought of a spell she had read a few days ago,"please let this work." She mumbled to herself.

She closed her eyes and quickly whispered the words of the spell.

"Thank God." She yelled out loud, as water begin raining down on her and the flame went out.

Meg turned around to look at her before saying,"what the hell did you do?"

Chloe didn't say anything, as she being wiggling around again, trying to loosen the rope that had her tied to the stake.

"Doesn't matter, there are other ways to kill you." Meg said, as she threw Grayson on the floor and begin walking toward her.

Chloe quickly whispered words to another spell, then smiled when the rope fell to the floor. Chloe quickly ducked just as Meg went to punch her. Meg's fist hit the wooden stake, breaking it in two. Chloe gasped and went to run away till Meg grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Meg said, as she threw Chloe onto the floor.

Before Chloe can move, Meg straddled her and wrapped her hands around her neck. Chloe gasped for breath as she tried to pull Meg's hands away from her neck. Chloe tried not to panic as black spots begin to form and her vision begin to blur. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, Meg screamed and fell to the floor. Grayson stood over her, holding a wooden board. With Meg passed out, Sam and Dean fell to the floor.

Dean rushed to Chloe's side and gently shook her while yelling,"baby? Chloe? Baby, wake up."

Chloe took a deep breath and begin to cough. Dean helped her sit up then wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok? Are you hurting?" Dean asked her.

"My ribs are hurting." Chloe said while holding her left side.

"Did i kill Bailee?" Grayson asked in shock as he kneeled by her side.

Sam kneeled beside Bailee's body and laid a finger on her neck,"no, she's still alive."

"We need to get Meg out of her. Now, before she wakes back up." Dean said to them, while still holding Chloe close.

"Let me grab the book and holy water." Sam said, as he grabbed the duffel bag they brought in.

"Just hand me the holy water." Grayson said to Sam.

Grayson threw holy water on her body, she begin to move around and scream.

"Help me hold her." Grayson yelled at Sam.

Sam grabbed her shoulders and held her down as Grayson begin yelling words in latin. Bailee threw her head back to scream as black smoke came out of her mouth. Once all the smoke was gone, she fall back against the floor.

"Is she ok?" Chloe asked quietly.

Grayson pushed a lock of hair out of her face before whispering,"baby? Are you ok?"

"Baby?" Dean and Sam asked him in shock.

He ignored them as he softly kissed her cheek, her eyes opened and she smiled before saying,"Grayson? You saved me."

"Of course baby, I'll always save you." He said smiling.

"Wait, hold on. You two are dating?" Dean asked, in surprised.

"Yes." Grayson said, as he helped Bailee to sit up.

"Since when?" Dean asked.

"A few months after you guys left." Bailee said.

"Wow. I did not see that coming." Dean said.

"What you thought i was going sit around and wait for you hunter boy?" Bailee joked.

Dean laughed,"now that is the Bailee i know."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After a quick trip to the hospital to check Chloe's ribs and to have them wrapped, everyone went back to Bailee's house.

"So you and Grayson huh?" Dean said to Bailee, as he sat down on the couch beside Chloe. Sam was sitting beside Chloe on the other side, while Grayson was sitting in the armchair with Bailee sitting on his lap.

"Yep. Me and Grayson." Bailee said with a huge grin, as she snuggled closer to Grayson.

"That's great." Dean said, smiling back.

"What about you? You're married, that is awesome. Congratulations you two." She said sincerely.

"Thank you." Dean said, as he wrapped a arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"What's new with you Sam?" Bailee asked, as she looked at him.

"Oh wow, there is just so much. I don't know where to start." He said.

"So in other words, there is nothing new with you." Bailee said.

"Nope, nothing at all." Sam said laughing.

After the laughter died down, Dean looked at Bailee and asked,"so what happened? How did you become possessed?"

She sighed before answering,"I was out patrolling one night like normal, till i saw a huge black smoky thing coming after me. I ran like hell, but it was quicker than me. Next thing i know, the black smoke is going into my mouth and I'm not myself anymore. I went to Grayson's, attacked him and locked him up. Then i called you and well you know the rest."

"Is that demon really gone this time?" Grayson asked.

"We hope so." Sam said.

"I don't know about you guys, but i could use another beer." Dean said, as he drank the last of his beer.

"I could use some food. I'm starving, i guess demons don't have to eat but i do." Bailee said laughing.

While everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen, Chloe slipped outside and took a deep breath. She slowly walked across the porch and sat down on the top step.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Chloe heard someone walk up behind her.

A beer appeared in front of her face, followed by a females voice,"i brought you a beer."

Chloe looked up and saw Bailee standing behind her, Chloe took the beer from her hand before saying,"thanks."

"You mind if i sit?" Bailee asked.

"Sure."

Bailee sat down beside her and sighed,"Chloe, i don't even know how to even begin to apologize to you for everything i did. Just saying 'I'm sorry' isn't enough but i guess it's a start. So, I'm sorry Chloe, from the bottom of my heart, i apologize for everything."

Chloe looked at her and smiled,"it's ok."

"No, it's not ok. After everything i done, how i kept throwing myself at Dean and flirting with him in front of you. Trying to kill you twice and the worse of all, i caused you to lose your baby. If i could have stop anything, it would have been that." Bailee said with tears in her eyes," I tried so hard to get control of myself, but i couldn't. All i could do is sit there while that demon made me kill people and hurt my friends."

"I know how that feels, i was possessed by a ghost one time. I remembered the things that she thought, the things she did in the past, the things she wanted me to do. Even today, i still remember that." Chloe said.

"Yeah exactly, her thoughts were mine. I thought since i was a slayer i could beat her, but it only pissed her off even more."

Chloe nodded her head before saying,"I know what you mean."

"I know i don't have any right to ask, but do you think we could start over?" Bailee asked her with a hopefully smile.

"I think i could do that." Chloe said with a smile.

Bailee held her hand out toward Chloe before saying,"hey, I'm Bailee."

Chloe laughed, as she shook her hand,"hey Bailee, my name is Chloe."

"It is very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So, you and Dean huh?" Bailee asked, changing the subject.

"Yep, me and Dean." Chloe said, smiling.

"He's a pretty good kisser huh?" Bailee asked, as she bumped her shoulder against Chloe's.

Chloe turned and gave her a mean look.

"Sorry, to soon?"

"Yes, to soon." Chloe said laughing.

"Well, we better head inside before the boys begin to worry." Bailee said, as she stood up.

"They are probably taking a bet on if we are out here fighting or not." Chloe said laughing, as she stood up holding her side.

"How's your ribs?" Bailee asked her.

"Ok, luckily i didn't re-injured them. Doctor said, it will take a couple of weeks till the pain goes away." Chloe explained.

"I'm really sorry about that." Bailee said sincerely.

"Stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault. It was that bitch Meg."

"I hate that bitch Meg." Bailee said.

"I hate her too." Chloe said.

Bailee smiled at her,"alright, let's go in."

Chloe went to follow her till her cell phone rang. She looked up at Bailee before saying,"hold on let me get this."

"Hello?" Chloe said, as she answer the phone.

"Lo? Thank God, you answered. Have you heard from Kaylee?" Kitty asked her.

"No, i haven't why?"

"Cause she's missing." Kitty cried.

"Wait, what? What do you mean she's missing?"

"Well i haven't heard from her in a few days, so i begin looking for her. I looked at your house first, but the door was locked. I kept knocking on the door but she never answered. Then i started calling her friends and none have seen or heard from her. I'm starting to get worried Lo, i need your help."

"Don't worry Kitty. We're on the way." Chloe said.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Good news, there will be another story :) So, did you all enjoy the last chapter? I hope it wasn't lame or disappointed anyone. Are you all excited about another Chloe story? I hope you all are not getting tired of her. I don't know when i will start the new story, but i will try to get it started soon so be on the look out. I am also planning another supernatural story, this one will have nothing to do with Bailee or Chloe, it will be a new character, so be on the look out of that one too. Also if you like the show vampire diaries, i am writing two stories based on that show too. I want to say thanks to everyone who read this story and added it. I also want to give a huge thanks to Angelyn,Dean'sFallenAngel36,RICE20 ,sammysexslave and bjq for all the reviews. If i left someone out, i apologize. Thank you all again and happy reading :)_


End file.
